


【杰约】天生一对

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 2019年7月2日，法国议会通过最终投票的形式同意将“禁止打屁股法案”（La loi anti-fessée）写入民法法典中，法案禁止父母使用惯常的暴力教育方式，如打屁股、扇耳光或是侮辱、辱骂等。这项决定的通过使得法国继瑞士（1979年）之后成为了第56个禁止体罚的国家。然而据2015年9月民意调查机构的数据，有百分之七十的法国人反对这项法案。在这个背景下的现代夫夫欢乐日常。爱比欲甜。





	【杰约】天生一对

“我不要跟你结婚了。”

杰克骤然睁开漆黑无神的双眼，四周浮雕花卉的雪白天花板，反射着正午的灿烂骄阳，刺的他眼睛生疼。连续工作了二十个小时才睡下的程序员，僵直着身躯，诈尸般弹坐而起，抓起床头柜上的闹钟一看，13：21，便一厢情愿地认定是凌晨三点，于是他把这个银色的长方体伸到自顾自玩手机似乎根本意识不到自己刚才说了什么的白发恶魔眼前，手臂修长，恰好能怼到约瑟夫鼻子下面，故意遮挡了对方与苹果的深情对视的渠道，换来了那双蓝眼睛对自己凶恶的瞪视。

“干得漂亮，宝贝儿，你今天叫我起床的方式很有创意，但现在才三点，你是猫头鹰吗？”大脑发昏的男人用另一只手把碍事的刘海向后拨了拨以求让自己更清醒一点，然而或许是发际线的提高，那根本挡不到他眼睛的几根刘海断不肯认这莫须有的罪过，男人的手刚一移开，便照旧无精打采地垂了下来，稍硬的发质戳得杰克额前微痒。习惯了不讲理的恋人后性情愈发佛系的杰克懒得管他的头发，他将闹钟随处一扔，不管它是掉在床上的哪个角落，倒头就睡，嘴里嘟囔着：“六点，让我睡到六点就好。”

“不行，你要再睡就要睡到审判日了，米迦勒会因怠惰把你扔进地狱，那岂不是只有我一个人上天堂……”  
杰克充耳不闻，心想你哪来的自信上天堂呢，你这个骄傲、任性、贪吃甜食的小混蛋，哦，还容易嫉妒，还是个无神论者，呵呵，上天堂，大天使不让你直接升天就算他仁慈了。  
他嘴角无意识地翘了翘，在大言不惭的小恶魔靠过来试图掀他毯子的瞬间，像一只巨蚌猛地打开了他的壳，抓起这只图谋不轨的小虾米，将他裹了进来。被子里有点热，便衬得约瑟夫身上有几分凉意，这个凉丝丝的虾米在织物里扑棱了半天才被心黑手毒的未婚夫揽着腰，把头探出了被子。他们此时面对面，头靠得非常近，鼻尖几乎相碰，呼吸缓缓地平稳下来，融合在一起。约瑟夫朝他眨了眨右眼，他的眼睛近看时更蓝，蓝的令他悸动，他们曾经同游希腊时于爱琴海岸看到过勉强可以比拟的美丽蓝色，但海蓝旷阔无垠，天水一色令人胸怀开阔，约瑟夫蓝色的虹膜却更精巧，更神秘，月光隐隐浮现在小径的鹅卵石上，这条路曲折幽微，隐隐听得到密林深处知更鸟的清鸣，引诱他通往那个他深爱的灵魂尽头。  
约瑟夫在枕头上微仰着脸，稍稍嘟起嘴唇，饱满的唇珠几乎要碰到杰克，却又往回缩了缩。这是个要接吻的预兆，杰克从善如流地接受了恋人的邀请，他们的唇瓣亲昵地腻在了一起，他轻咬着对方柔软的下唇，舌尖舔过他的牙齿，约瑟夫在接吻一事从来不肯被动，仿佛这也是他法兰西沙文主义的一部分，他们第一次接吻时便是约瑟夫主动撬开了他的嘴，正如当前这位法国籍未婚夫半合着眼眸，将那令杰克喜欢的蓝色掩去一半，然后捧着他的脸，将自己的软舌滑入对方的嘴里舔弄、搅拌，勾着未婚夫的舌头——一如七年前随着杰克来法留学，两年网友终于面基，彼此均为对方惊艳，杰克装作不经意间问及他的电话号码，他恰在疑问出口时垂头切一小块拿破仑蛋糕，力度拿捏失误，刀刃穿过层层叠叠的酥皮“当——”地落在装饰着樱桃酱的瓷盘上，属于甜食的奶油香气渐浓令蓝眼睛里泛上喜悦——他就是这样假装自己错过了暗藏在朋友深邃眼眸里的火焰，却在他们走出咖啡厅英国绅士为他推开玻璃门的时候狡猾地转过身，勾着对方的衣角，将写着自己联系方式和住址的小卡片，塞进了衣角下的裤兜，并不在意当这个夜雾般阴郁而英俊异常的男人发现了这张浸着来自主人冷香的小小卡片时，心头掠过了怎样麻痒至烦躁的陌生情愫。  
约瑟夫轻轻喘着，细致地吸吮着杰克的舌头，脸颊微红，十分陶醉的样子。杰克也吻着他，缠绵而凶狠，揽着他腰的手隔着衣物温柔摩挲，慢慢下滑，然后杰克忽然挑了挑眉，他这才发现他的恋人竟然只穿了一件衬衫。似乎感受到他的惊讶，约瑟夫得意洋洋地笑了，因嘴角翘起，口水溢了出来，杰克停下了与他舌头的纠缠，转而吻起了他被沾湿的脸，将津液卷走到自己嘴里，慢慢品尝。

“我不要和你结婚了。”他被他亲得眯起了眼睛，仰着头将线条美丽的下巴与花骨朵般的喉结都暴露给他，嘴上却还说着这种讨人厌的话。

“为什么呢？是头撞到墙上了吗？”多年与这个任性的家伙相处，他从不缺乏耐心，也从不缺乏温和，“还是起床太早缺氧了？我认为你可以再睡一觉，虽然欧洲国家不像中国那样把睡午觉的权利写入宪法，但是我们国家也并没有明文规定坏孩子就不能睡午觉了——所以要我哄你睡吗？” （双关语：要我睡你吗 coucher现代流行语中与faire l’amour一样表做爱）

“欧洲国家？好吧，法国的确是，我们一直是，但英国……请问杰克先生，你们什么时候搬去美联邦啊？”  
他向来喜欢与他斗嘴，他们法国人从会说话开始就会débat，选举用débat，调解社会矛盾也用débat，如果戏称美国是推特治国，那么法兰西也差不多能算débat解决一切。杰克从来没有与他争辩成功过，最多是时刻注意着少给约瑟夫找茬的机会，偏偏国际形势变化莫测，当杰克刚说服他的母亲今年不要给他寄圣诞毛衣（他母亲愤怒地表示今年只有约瑟夫的份儿）还没来得及畅想总算有机会嘲笑约瑟夫的衣着打扮，转眼间他的祖国居然就脱欧了。  
“我的小甜饼，”他有天一回家就听见他母亲在和约瑟夫视频通话，同为甜党，她往往称约瑟夫为她最心爱的甜点，至于杰克本人只配当个派，“杰克告诉我，我们离开欧洲了，告诉我，这不是真的，我依然是欧洲人。”  
“这当然不是真的，美丽的太妃糖女士，欧洲和欧盟并不是一回事。您瞧，英国已经可以说是欧洲的最西边的国家之一了，另一边就是大西洋，不在欧洲还能在哪里呢？”他的约瑟夫在除了他以外的人面前总是温文尔雅的，符合绝大多数人对一位出身法国上流社会青年才俊的想象。他用那幅形象无往而不利，就连开始并不太情愿接受儿子男朋友的杰克妈妈，都在见面十分钟后变成了他的拥趸。  
“我们才不是最西边，还有爱尔兰和北爱尔兰呢。”“什么，爱尔兰不属于英国吗？” 杰克听着他们的对话一阵头疼，他跟他母亲说过多次北爱尔兰也是英国的一部分（所以不要问他海关怎么过！），他也跟约瑟夫说过英国有一部分在爱尔兰岛（但那是部分！）。杰克扶着门框叹气，但又觉得他们都可爱得过分，哪怕是说些蠢话，都让他心中流露出意想不到的温暖。他正想着怎么把这对婆媳或岳婿打包扔进中学重温地理，却听见母亲对未婚夫告状：“可是杰克告诉我，他说，他说，我们要去亚洲了！”  
“我没有！那是个讽刺句！她问我英国脱欧后将去往何处，我就回他......”杰克连鞋都来不及换，踩着尖头皮鞋冲进卧室，咯吱咯吱地发出一阵令人牙酸的声音。他试图挽尊，却终结于太妃糖女士和小甜饼先生两人冰冷的目光下——约瑟夫把笔记本转了个方向面朝杰克，以达到共同鞭挞的目的——“天呐，这是哪里来的野孩子，竟然对自己的母亲说出这样残忍的话来。”“耶和华在上，请原谅我的罪过，我从不知，我身畔睡着的竟是个连鞋都不换的愚人。”  
从此杰克知道了自己的多余，也从此脱欧入亚一事成为约瑟夫好几个月以来的快乐源泉，更糟糕的是由于脱欧过程漫长翻覆，这件事带给他的乐子也就更大，很快，便由杰克失言的脱欧入亚递进为约瑟夫自己臆想的入美、入非、入南极。这个混蛋拿这个段子逗笑了他们所有的共同朋友，直到下一年世界杯法国夺冠当夜，醉得不成样子，被准丈夫从内而外地彻底收拾了一番，其间被迫答应多项无理要求，哭得嗓子哑了好几天之后，才减少了开这个玩笑的频率。当然，鉴于他一向是记不得从杰克手里吃的亏，所以所有人都觉得更大可能是他玩腻了。

杰克听着他又提欧洲欧盟这点事，面容沉静，左手却绕过臀部悄悄滑入对方光滑细腻的双腿间，用指甲掐了一把他腿根出最细嫩娇气的皮肉。力度并不重，像被一只大蚊子咬了一口。约瑟夫瞪了他一眼，冷漠地重复了第三次不要和他结婚。  
冷漠，甚至有点生气，杰克知道这是因为他这句话已经说过两次，但每一次都没有得到应有的重视。  
可他要怎么重视呢，那双蓝色的眼眸用出卖了主人的晶莹瞳光注视着他，里面盛满玫瑰与钻石，星光与蜜糖，自热恋以来，这世上最美的光芒就再也不曾熄灭于这双眼睛。他只好把他搂的更紧，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心脏隔着骨骼与血肉旁若无人地震颤成一个节奏，这是多么值得骄傲的事情，在不用工作的双休日，在自己挑选购买装潢的房屋里，与完全属于自己的爱人紧密相拥——杰克的世界于是没有了拥有忧愁的资格，也不会有任何艰难，唯独剩下的与爱情不分彼此的苦味却恰到好处地支撑住了男人的神智，令他不至于在这缓缓跃动的温柔火焰中化为灰烬。  
他这么想着，几乎要把嘴角扬到天上，嘴上才说着他可以接受这一点，前提是他必须告诉他理由。  
那具逐渐与他同温的身躯在他怀里动了动，翻身去摸他的手机。约瑟夫不但只穿了一件衬衫，而且就他仅着的一丝衣物，他都甚至没有扣哪怕一个扣子。杰克借着体型差别，用手臂圈住了他，任他像只傻兔子般笨拙地挣扎了两下，衬衫堆到他腰间，富有弹性的臀部直接蹭上了男人内裤里蛰伏之物，那个东西显然不曾忘记他软白屁股的触感，隔着内裤悄悄苏醒，并以膻腥靡乱的记忆牵扯着主人的欲念，暗示着主人自己想要深埋的地方。  
“不要管你的手机了，约瑟夫先生，我这里另一个同样属于您的手机已经被冷落多时，不信，您往这里摸摸，您瞧，它都寂寞地流出眼泪了。”还不曾彻底清明的神智对诱惑无可抵挡，他的声音因欲望而低哑，吐出来的湿气将约瑟夫的耳廓染成粉红。  
“不要用您，不要用法语。”约瑟夫的脊背僵硬了几秒，随即埋怨似的说着，他却因此真的放弃了找他的手机，身体转回杰克怀里，与他正面相对。“我是想让你看看今天法国议会都说了些什么蠢话，他们居然要禁止打屁股了！而且要加入结婚宣誓！我今天看费加罗报的时候简直要气死啦，黄马甲结束了？难民问题全都解决了？巴黎圣母院捐款到账啦？国家每年要我们交那么多的税，就为了限制家长的权利吗？”  
屁股……真是个可爱的词……杰克没太注意别的句子，他此时只是个欲求不满的可怜未婚夫。他将手放到恋人挺翘的臀肉上缓慢地揉了揉，一本正经地对他说：“这很正常，宝贝（他立刻得到了约瑟夫的白眼），要知道及时排除了虐待儿童的情况，体罚仍对儿童造成许多不良影响，包括较高的侵略性和反社会行为，较低的道德内化、较高的犯罪率、较差的亲子关系、较高的压力和忧郁倾向等等。”  
“哇，真厉害，”约瑟夫面无表情地鼓掌，“我的未婚夫听上去就像维基百科。”  
“好吧，宝贝，这件事为什么会引得你这样反对呢？”  
“首先，我们势必要面临对未来的孩子弗朗索瓦和爱丽西娅的教育，而我坚决反对以司法干涉家庭生活，这是不道德的，这是对我们自由人权的侵犯。”  
杰克抚摸着恋人身体的手停顿了一下，他万万想不到那目前连受精卵都不是只是一个设想的孩子（们）居然就已经能干涉两位父亲的婚事。  
孩子是德拉索恩斯家要求的，也是他母亲所期盼的，可以说在这位母亲迅速接受了儿子男朋友的诸多原因里，除了约瑟夫本人的翩翩风姿，他们同意抚育婴儿,领养都成,也是比较重要的一环，其重要性大概只比那个男朋友对各个年龄段女士大杀四方的魅力低一半。而相比较杰克家人的佛系——父母反正早觉得儿子是个GAY了对后代还算看得开,被约瑟夫的中国朋友们戏称为真有皇位要继承的德拉索恩斯家——一个法国大革命后失去了法国爵位却依然有英国伯爵和荷兰男爵头衔的可怕贵族家庭,却把这个视为必要条件。  
第一次与约瑟夫的家人正式见面时他们相恋三年后约瑟夫主动提出的，那时候约瑟夫已经在杰克家度过了一次圣诞节，并收到杰克一家人的热烈欢迎。他们都将独子男朋友的初次来访视为一件大事。杰克父亲高兴地从网上订购了一桶苹果酒、一桶啤酒和三大桶威士忌，杰克母亲制作了据约瑟夫所说相当正宗的树根蛋糕，杰克奶奶则为他亲手织了件毛衣，那位身子骨硬朗一餐能喝一瓶威士忌的苏格兰老妇人称约瑟夫是她的小甜心，并且表示如果她年轻时遇见他，一定就没杰克爷爷什么事了。为了表达她的喜悦之情，她在约瑟夫的毛衣上织了足足十七只麋鹿——两只棕红色的大角麋鹿位于正中央头对着头，两个袖口和下摆各有一圈米白色的小鹿。孙子电话里说的“湖水般透亮的蓝眼睛”，她只听清了湖水两个字，因此那两头大麋鹿都是苍蝇般的绿眼睛，不过这没关系，约瑟夫称赞她的创意足以与香奈儿（双C）媲美，然后高兴地换上毛衣去嘲笑杰克——是的，就算两个人都穿着丑丑的会被法国人嘲笑的英式圣诞毛衣，他也完全觉得自己有资格欺负杰克——“为什么你的毛衣上只有一个圣诞树啊，是不是你奶奶不爱你啦~真可怜呐~”。  
这是杰克所度过的最快乐的圣诞节。用过丰盛的晚餐后，约瑟夫从杰克房间旁的储物间找出了一把落灰的小提琴，擦干净后惊讶地发现居然还很漂亮，那棕红色的云杉木依旧富有光泽，甚至看得清琴箱侧面刻的“爱丽西娅”的细细字体，仿佛年轻的主人从不曾抛弃它。聪颖通达的恋人瞬间意识到这可能是杰克早逝妹妹的遗物，出于天性对乐器的喜爱，他找出工具来把断了的弦修补，调了调音后，顺利地拉起了《铃儿响叮当》，这让大家非常惊讶，然后不由得激动地纷纷应和，父亲拿了他的手风琴坐在火炉边，祖母上楼为自己换了一条丝绒长裙后才施施然把杰克赶走坐上了琴凳，于是杰克只好去地下室扛出了他的大提琴——自他离开家，他所有占地方的东西全被扔进了地下室——小提琴为此心满意足地在约瑟夫的指下发出了动听的吟唱，如同兄妹吵架般的蠢样子讥笑着大提琴的惨状。他们先演奏了卡农，手风琴与小提琴共同作第一旋律，钢琴随后，当大提琴低沉而华美的音色与之相融时，就像约瑟夫说的“太妃糖溶于锡兰红茶”，杰克发觉他那寻常的满载了他十八年来平淡幸福的房屋在这和谐而美妙的音乐声中几乎陌生起来，彷佛每一件老旧的家具，每一条褪色的花纹，每一支半截的蜡烛都在这宏伟而辉煌的乐声中镀上了太阳的灿烂光辉。  
他忍不住将目光投向约瑟夫，无论在什么地方都耀眼如夏日的他的恋人，他在心中赞颂神明竟肯放天堂的王子来到人间播撒幸福，但约瑟夫似乎不曾注意到他灼热的注视，而是饶有兴致地建议换一首曲子。他提议了巴赫，但父亲表示巴赫的曲子会有损手风琴情感饱满的音色，父亲提议了几首民歌，但约瑟夫并不了解。他们讨论了一番，最后当杰克的母亲端着一个做成球状的巧克力大蛋糕从厨房恼火地走出来时——因为她喊了几声但不管是儿子还是丈夫都没过来帮她端盘子——钢琴独奏的《友谊地久天长》恰好弹完第一段最后一个小节，琴声渐弱，此时大小提琴外加手风琴一共加入，一时间乐声大盛，如烟花于蓝夜绽开，富有强大感染力的波澜壮阔的乐曲声令她挑起眉头——只有做这个表情时冷淡的儿子与温柔的母亲才显得那么的相似，他们微扬的眼眉同样美丽而风情，只是母亲更有种女人的娇意，而儿子则有种令人脸红的戏谑。  
她看到了约瑟夫手里的乐器，怔怔地用手背拭了拭眼泪，在约瑟夫不解的目光下，走近他亲吻了他的前额，唤他为她的天使，将圣诞皇冠扣在他头上——这个皇冠是她按照法国三王来朝节的传统杜撰的——向所有人宣布这是今年的国王，不管他有没有吃到那块藏了蚕豆的蛋糕，他都是她的宝贝儿。  
他们第三次演奏时，乐曲变成了合唱，左邻右舍都纷纷走出来，站到自家阳台、庭院，路上的行人也纷纷停下，大家手拉着手，一同放声歌唱，歌声惊得几只乌鸦嘎嘎地飞走，惊得宠物狗汪汪叫，但这根本不重要，圣诞节的奇迹已然降临，快乐的人群共享欢宴。最后结束时，所有人都鼓掌、欢呼，有几个孩子将帽子高高抛向天空——这像个信号，嗖——砰——，无数绚烂的烟花在空中炸开，满天繁星亦不能比拟，像下了一场繁盛璀璨的雨，如梦如幻，盛大喧腾，纵使所罗门王所有的珍宝都摆置面前，杰克也可以视若无睹一笑而过。  
爱在繁花盛放的瞬间再也无法忍耐，他的心中有数以千计的流星燃烧着陨落。他放下大提琴，抓住约瑟夫，动作粗鲁地吻住他的嘴唇，他是沙漠里迷路多时的旅人，野兽般激烈地吸吮着、求索着最后一滴仅剩的水源。他的家人在一旁起哄，呵呵地笑着，祖母用让他听到的悄悄话叮嘱他妈妈去在他房间里放一管润滑剂。  
“我不需要润滑剂。”不知过了多久，约瑟夫才推开他，将头拱在他颈窝，悄声道。  
“嗯？”他几乎疑心自己听错了。  
“我其实，能自己湿起来的……”他绯红着脸，眼角有因激吻窒息而起的水痕，“从你拉大提琴的时候，从你看着我的时候，我就已经开始了……”

他的约瑟夫在批判了法国政府的无能、拖沓整整三分钟后，终于发现了他不但没有认真听他讲话，反而越摸越过分，越摸越深入。精致的脸上连一丝浅红也没有，杰克愈发怀念几年前那个软甜而醉人如朗姆酒蛋糕的宝贝。白发小混蛋抄起枕头压在杰克脸上，拍了拍、摁了摁，冷酷无情，根本不怕捂死他。  
“你猜我在刚才想什么？”杰克将枕头推开，把约瑟夫抓住，翻个身刚好压得牢牢的，气的约瑟夫扯他头发。  
衬衫在翻滚中敞开，扣子不知所踪，约瑟夫雪白的胸膛因气恼起起伏伏，嫩红色的乳头挺立着，杰克顺着他线条流畅的腰线看到下身，失去了衬衫的遮挡，半立的阴茎颤巍巍地冒出来，肉红的头部分泌着液体。  
“你还能想什么？倒不如说，你用什么想？”约瑟夫曲起膝盖，顶弄着鼓囊囊的深色内裤。他神情里带着一点轻蔑，与欲盖弥彰的兴奋。他们已经有几天没做了，杰克知道他某种意义上很像一只兔子，是很热衷的。  
“我在想，”杰克顿了一下，在未婚夫毫不躲闪的目光里，将内裤脱了下来，雄壮的性器热情地蹭上了对方的小腹，令约瑟夫的肌肉跳动似的颤了颤。“我们第一次做爱的时候，某人是多么可爱。”  
这句话让他的爱人微红了脸。  
但约瑟夫并非真的不好意思，他对杰克有种无事不可直言的信赖，凭着这种信赖他可以允许杰克对他做任何事情。  
杰克将他罩在身下，手臂支在他脸旁，使他不至于真的把他压痛。这给了他恃宠而骄的机会，手指点着杰克的乳头，戳着未婚夫的乳晕，随后意味不明地直视上对方深邃如夜色的双眼，他用指甲重重地抠了抠。  
“嗯？可爱吗？”他挑衅地歪着头。  
杰克无奈地叹气，与他温和神情相反的是，两根手指粗暴地插进了约瑟夫的小穴。这个娇小的穴口泛着被人操熟的红，它已不像杰克第一次见到的浅粉而紧闭，因为主人被情人肆意观赏的紧张而缩得褶皱都揉成一团。在杰克几年来持续不断的教养下，它早已习惯于在杰克的东西——不管是手指还是道具还是别的什么，只要是杰克送进来的，它都一视同仁——插进里面的时候，松软着关卡，方便这个拿到“约瑟夫身体永久签证”的坏男人进来，恣意肆虐。相比之下，约瑟夫本人反而不那么适应。他惊得猛吸气，却没有起到任何缓冲的作用，那两根硬邦邦的手指无比精准的捅到了点，隔着薄薄的肠壁直接戳中前列腺，让他还没来得及把那口气喘出去，就已经克制不住地吟叫了起来。  
“混蛋、你别……慢点……”他看上去有点委屈，但性器翘得高高的，硬挺挺地戳着杰克的下腹。杰克用另一只手将两根阴茎拢到一起撸动，柱体相互摩擦着，透明的前列腺液不断从两根性器里吐出，沾湿了阴毛，也把两人的下腹搞得亮晶晶的一片。  
“确实能湿呢，我的约瑟夫……这么喜欢我么？”  
潮意从指尖传到他心里。杰克不曾与其他人有过媾和，但他确信别的男人或女人绝不会像约瑟夫这样甘甜，这样招人喜欢。在经历了那么多次的性爱以后，约瑟夫的甬道已经不那么紧窒，却恰到好处地咬着他，与他契合无比。听到他慢吞吞地问，喜不喜欢他，爱人上面那张嘴绝不肯说话，连呻吟都要咬死在肚子里，可下面被手指奸淫的小嘴里，却愈发涌出了液体，让他的手指进的更深、挠刮得更顺利。男性大约哪怕出水也不会出太多，约瑟夫的爱液像从很深的地方分泌出来，只在里面柔润着肠道，无法到达浅处，当然就更无法从屁股里流出来，为此，出于防止他痛的目的，在不用润滑剂的情况下，杰克总会把前戏做的十分充分，免得弄伤他。  
约瑟夫很快适应了节奏，舒服地闭上了眼睛，仔细品尝着前后夹击带来的双重快感，嘴却还是微嘟着，硬要摆出一副受欺负的样子。未婚夫对此心领神会，他身体下压，稍微给他单薄的胸膛添上一丝负担，将牙齿咬在那撅起的湿润嘴唇上，细细地啃噬。约瑟夫对亲吻的需求很高，他的身体就像他本人一样娇贵而漂亮，任何地方都不能受冷落，如果不能满足他这一点他在床上就会很难搞，冷嘲热讽以外还净要提一堆要求，但当杰克慢慢探索出了他这一点缄口不言的爱好后，这具美妙的身体便在理智发觉之前对这个男人敞开了一切，乖顺可人，臣服般伏在准丈夫身下。  
被杰克吻着，他从喉咙里发出猫咪似的哼哼，舌头热烈地与对方磨蹭，然后乖乖地，自行抱住了双腿，将自己打开、拉平，掰开屁股，小穴夹紧着作乱的手指扭了扭，暗示杰克进行下一步。  
杰克心知前戏还没做够，但爱人既然这样邀请他，他也无法置之不理。他只好将手指抽出，神情怜悯地，将龟头挤了进去。  
“你、你、你这是什么眼神？”  
他顶弄着约瑟夫的前列腺，阴茎的力度自然比手指大，柱体也更粗，壮硕的龟头撞在他的敏感点上立刻将他的质疑撞碎为带着呻吟的撒娇。  
“当然是心疼你。”杰克笑得邪恶，约瑟夫的G点浅，他的阴茎只插进去一半，便已经能操得他爽上天。他身体又太敏感，就一问一答间短短几秒钟，杰克坏心地加大了力度，迅猛又大力地对那处要害发起一通强攻，约瑟夫就已经被干得喘不过气，他张着嘴，像案板上的金枪鱼般剧烈地喘着，嫩嫩的小舌尖露了一半在外面，口水流下来，顺着面庞流进他软软的卷发里。  
“太猛了、杰克、我不唔嗯嗯嗯……”  
太久没做了，他的身体显得非常饥渴。他呻吟着左右摆着头，卷发在枕头上被蹭成一朵盛开的花纹。杰克明白他要高潮了，这次从累积快感到决堤的速度未免有些太快，这就像是他被强行扔到了天上。他知道约瑟夫会因此感到极大的不安，便堵住了他的嘴，安抚地含着他的舌头，把那截暴露在空气里因此有些凉的软舌湿哒哒地舔吮着，分散他一部分注意力。然后腰部发力，随着几次凶狠的撞击，约瑟夫猛地振了一下，细白的小腿几乎蹬直，脚趾蜷紧，优美的颈部高高扬起。欲死般尖叫被杰克逼在喉咙里爆发，精液喷射到杰克腹部，可这还没有完，他穴里整整高潮了一分钟，他浑身痉挛般颤抖着，泪水模糊了他的双眼，他在杰克怀里挣扎着，像被人网在笼子里的野生小动物，作着徒劳无助的反抗。可他反抗的并非他的未婚夫——如果是杰克，只要他露出一丝低落的神情，这个男人便会任他予取予求——那是杀死了他的理智的、让他觉得自己灵魂都受到侵犯的情欲本身，尤其在这种他还没准备好的情况下便让他迎来的小死亡，才是他真正的敌人。  
这样的抗议注定没有结果，高潮逐渐平息，约瑟夫闭上双眼，静静地回味身不由己的可怕快感。杰克吻着爱人睫毛上沾着的晶莹泪珠，约瑟夫高潮时穴里湿滑得不可思议，整个小穴都在抽搐，不顾一切地咬着穴里的东西，被那高热的软穴紧紧地吸着，杰克感到马眼微酸，一个不留神便也泄了出来。因有一阵不做，大股浓稠的精液喷打在甬道壁上，引得对方在高潮里拔高呻吟的音调。  
但这不够，他很快就又硬了。他的爱人软软地躺着，胸脯一起一伏，白嫩双腿无力地摊开在深蓝床单上，肚皮上灰白的精液是他自己的，腿根处黏糊糊的从张着小口闭不紧的穴口一直涌出来的是杰克的东西。这样的约瑟夫有种不可言说的诱人魅力。  
他明知道这时候欺负他会让他不舒服——会让他整个人变成一滩水，任他玩弄——却还是温存地摸了摸汗湿的银发，然后相当禽兽地整根没入那翕张的穴里。

他们所有的朋友都不相信，他们十八岁见面，在当年的万圣节就确认了情侣关系，却一直到二十岁才做了第一次爱，而且是真正意义上的双方的第一次。  
这不可能！他们的中国朋友范得知此事瞪大了眼睛，当时他们在玩互相恶整的游戏，所有知交好友都在，哈斯搭提议去冰岛捕鱼、吃海鲜、看极光，他们于是共同组织了这次旅行。这一天气候不佳，暴风雪阻断了信号，他们一众人只得被关在木屋别墅里，玩过地下城与龙、大富翁、UNO、扑克牌等桌游后依然太过无聊——主要因为某些人（比如ACE瓦尔莱塔）太能赢，可有的人（比如裘克、班恩、范无咎、哈斯塔、美智子和以为自己玩牌很厉害的约瑟夫）太能输，毫无悬念，毫无游戏体验——不如互相八卦一下。这个游戏规则十分简单，就是说一件自己没做过的事情，有谁做过就喝一口酒。约瑟夫用“我没有担心哥哥不理自己就紧张兮兮地打电话给差了六个时区正是凌晨两点的朋友，逼他帮忙说和。BTW，不是亲生的哥哥也算”坑了范一头，于是轮到这个最爱折腾的朋友说话时，他就大声说：“我没有和除了现任以外的人做过爱！”  
他旨在给约瑟夫找点麻烦，所有朋友都笑了，大家都知道他和约瑟夫之间感情有多浓烈，对对方占有欲有多强。他们都说他们两个对视时仿佛别人都被迫消失，而这两个人则下一秒就要旁若无人地搞起来。朋友们吃了他俩太多的狗粮，以至于他们都想看个乐子。可惜，让他们失望了，他和约瑟夫都没有举杯。反而有些人——看上去一脸纯洁的班恩喝了一大口酒——惊掉了大家的下巴。  
范无咎当时就跳了起来，自他们恋爱来他受害最多，因为约瑟夫开始学习中文，总找他聊天。如果不是因为后来谢必安顶着众人“必安居然是这样性格”的视线，一脸淡定地用“我不曾把自己的恋人干到哭泣”给范挽尊，想必以范无咎的作死程度他可能下一秒就要拉开门冲进暴风雪里。  
我们不信！假的吧！刚喝了一口酒的美智子坚决要他们详细说说。她与约瑟夫是同一个美术老师，很小就认识了，如今为了满足父母的心愿回日本读硕士，经常给约瑟夫寄R18耽美漫画。她早就知道约瑟夫的追求者如过江之鲫，能从La Défense排到Champs-Elysées，她一直认为约瑟夫最晚十七最早十四就有过经验了。所以当她听说约瑟夫居然是二十岁才有的第一次时，整个人简直要抓狂为般若。“你就是罐蜂蜜糖，天天能招一群苍蝇，居然能把自己守到二十岁才让别人吃掉！”  
和她一起疯的人当然还有范无咎——“卧槽，我高考结束当天就和哥哥在一起了，英法这么含蓄的吗？”  
但这是真的。  
他们将第一次见面的地点定在le pont Mirabeau，同名诗歌被行人反复诵读，他们怀念着总在痛苦后的欢乐，他们吟咏着永远停留在旧日时光里的可怜人，塞纳河水静静流淌，恋人们手臂相依搭成的心桥却一去不返。可是站在桥边一脸拒绝了数位小姐姐搭讪，任由雨后清风将风衣吹拂的杰克心中却只有对网友的好奇。他的朋友是什么样子的呢，什么颜色的发，什么颜色的眼眸。杰克早已了然并喜爱网线另一端那满怀浪漫热烈而通明的灵魂与那狡黠而绝顶聪慧的神智，但他只知道对方的年龄、性别，他曾问及衣着特点，而那个以阿拉斯加犬做头像的账号却告诉他：“你会知道的。”  
的确，他的出现使一切黯然失色。  
他们第一次见面时从天气开始聊起，很好，这很传统，然后是家中的宠物、看过的书、爱吃的食物、旅游过的地方......如此无关痛痒，如此轻描淡写，甚至比他们往常在网上聊天的话题还要谨慎，还有一点严肃。继法国人发明了浪漫这个词语之后，如今意大利、西班牙的男人已经将它的光荣夺走。然而他们似乎都对这次会面感到十分满意。他仅听着对方轻柔滚圆的英语发音——实际上七年来这个懒惰的小东西也就跟他说过这一次英语——他说他养的阿拉斯加总被哥哥的鹦鹉欺负——便从手边这杯质量一般的红茶里感到了醉意。而当他说起他家中那只膘肥体壮的大猫咪和总跑到院子里偷菜吃的野兔时，约瑟夫则专心地注视着他，那双有魔法的眼睛彷佛能望见他的灵魂本身，他为此感到心驰荡漾，因而愈加雕琢了语调，试图让自己的声音像大提琴般低柔而富有磁性。除了没要到手机号以外，杰克认为这次见面可以说非常完美了，完美到他甚至对法国、对巴黎、对巴黎臭烘烘的地铁都充满感情。那天晚上，他发现了约瑟夫递给他的卡片，背面用法语写着，我父母不放心我一个人住，你愿意和我合租吗？第二天他就搬到了约瑟夫的房子，发现对方早就给他腾出了一半的地方，可想而知如果他不答应，他会有多么失望。那间两居室公寓距离卢浮宫和杜乐丽花园大约只有500米，顶楼，视野非常好，90平方米，能从书房的窗户里远远地看见埃菲尔铁塔的塔尖。约瑟夫告诉他房租一共400欧，他们一人付一半，但是不能申请caf，那时候他对巴黎的房价并不了解（了解后差点一跃解千愁），但也觉得这个价格似乎有些低，只是约瑟夫摆出一副不愿解释的样子，他也就猜测大约是父母补贴了一部分，不再追问了。  
他们成为了极其亲密的朋友，自然而迅速，仿佛他们天生就该如此投契。他们并非一个专业，也并非一所大学。约瑟夫在高师学文学批评，杰克则找了一个实验室作助手——有些欧洲的年轻人会在正式进入大学前给自己一年的时间寻找方向，杰克在沉迷C语言之前原本打算学化学，便先准备体验一下未来的职业生活。他们彼此相依，闲暇时往往共同游乐，约瑟夫带他认识了巴黎，以并非游客的角度，而是带他去探寻那些他喜爱的小花园、博物馆，那些藏在角落里的小酒吧、小饭馆。他们在枫丹白露宫后静寂无人的后花园里寻找牡丹，拍下来给他们共同的中国朋友，那时候他们也是网友；他们坐在巴黎郊区森林公园的湖边欣赏晨跑的居民，与居民携带的一只在湖里与鸭子追逐的拉布拉多；他们触摸过拉丁区的古罗马冷水浴场遗迹，这座遗迹建立在巴黎国立中世纪博物馆，著名的《少女与独角兽》挂毯就收藏在这里面；还曾相约索邦大学图书馆自习，他写着他的实验报告，约瑟夫坐在他对面读一本封皮泛黄的诗集，在他们身旁几步远就是《黎塞留（路易十三的丞相）在查勘索邦大学的地图》。这是世界上最古老的图书馆之一，当然索邦大学本身也是欧洲现存最古老的大学之一，这让人不由得神往当法兰西还拥有国王时候，大学就早已融入了社会的内核，奉献出如伏尔泰如居里夫人这样文理不同却一样为世界做出巨大贡献的属于人类的光荣。  
他隐约感受得到约瑟夫对他有超出朋友的依赖，而他心知肚明自己对他情不自禁的柔软凝视他也一样注意的到。暧昧的感情像新娘蒙着的面纱，拉菲罗•蒙蒂将大理石雕琢为云雾。直至万圣节巴黎学盟举办了一个给所有大学生的化妆舞会，他们都带着各自的舞伴参加这个派对，跳过几支并不严格的交际舞，杰克发现约瑟夫的身影不知何时已经消失无踪。巴黎的夜晚过于危险，他不能允许自己让约瑟夫一个人回去。他向舞伴致歉，忽略了同事打趣的笑声，匆匆走到室外。还没来得及寻找，便被约瑟夫拉住了手，带到花坛后一处不起眼的角落。  
约瑟夫穿着复古的贵族服饰，提着文明杖一样的棍状物，并非藏剑的古董，而是他前一周买的雨伞。他戴着饰有狼耳朵的帽子，衣摆后也有一条灰色的大尾巴。正是初冬，约瑟夫身后的矮树只剩了几根光秃秃的枝条，他沉着脸，不发一言。杰克不知怎的，看着狼伯爵面无表情的脸忽然觉得有趣，他将狼尾抓在手里揉捏，约瑟夫绷着脸动了动身体，彷佛他真的是一只狼，胆大包天的人类冒犯了他的尊严。  
“我如果知道你会来这里，我如果知道你会演狼人，那么我一定会打扮成吸血鬼的。”杰克想了想，似是而非地道了歉。  
“就算这样，你也只会以为我要打扮成暮光里的那种狼人，然后你还没有罗伯特好看。”对方吐槽他的品味、相貌，却不否认他们应该打扮成一对儿。  
但那是什么样的一对儿？朋友也是一对，情侣也是一对。  
“那好吧，”杰克冲他张开双臂，他今晚把自己打扮成了一颗月桂树，戴着桂冠，披着香槟色绣满月桂纹样的罗马式长袍，月流动在他的衣袍上漾着微光，让他显得俊美非凡，几如神祗。这当然不是他自己的创意，甚至这个舞会本身他都是前一天才知道的。同事男友出轨，便要带他来打脸渣男。但这不妨碍他总算找到了这个小小的机会，试探一下他可爱的合租人：“1745年凡尔赛宫，也是一场化妆舞会，路易十五化装杉树遇见了装扮成狩猎女神狄安娜的Jeanne，从此陷入爱情一发不可收拾——你愿意作我的阿波罗吗？”  
约瑟夫忍俊不禁，但很快收住，斜了他一眼，冷笑：“别搞笑了，路易十五和他的情妇？不要用这个例子作比我们的关系。我母亲跟我讲过曾有一位犯了小错的主教因蓬皮杜夫人的意见而被放逐——这位女士在政治与敛财的方面手腕一流，相比较而言，我并不认为她对路易十五有十分真挚的爱情。”  
杰克点了点头，万圣节鬼怪横出却阻挡不了月亮皎洁的光芒，这晚月色奇美，在他眼中所有的景象似乎都因此透着光，明亮如同白昼，星辰之光为之隐没，彷佛有哪位隐居于都市的巫师启动了一个大魔法阵，却只专门为了月桂树与狼人伯爵的相遇。  
“那么，如您所说，我是否可以认为，您对我是有十分真挚的爱了？”  
他抓住了他语言里的漏洞。肉眼可见，约瑟夫雪白的面庞飞快地红了起来，像不知来源的火焰在那层薄薄的皮肤下熊熊燃烧，他咬着嘴唇，将那片淡色柔软的下唇咬至一片艳色。他瞪着他，那几乎是凶狠的，像被抢了地盘的狼面对自己的死敌，手指抓紧了自己文明杖似的雨伞。杰克怀疑如果不是因为打人不够雅观，他一定就已经敲上了他的脑袋，他现在有些后悔将话说得过于直白，同性之间的恋情往往有诸多顾虑，他应当顺着约瑟夫的心意，维系着这层暧昧的细纱，他应当更加柔和、耐心，他应当将示爱的言语从他自己嘴里吐出——他的恋人自尊心奇高，从日常生活的点滴中，他早就发现对方家境恐怕不是一般程度的良好优容，以至于能养出一个如此聪慧通达却也如此骄矜天真的人物。既然爱上了王子，那么理应他单膝跪地，向他奉上金子做的心脏与至死不渝的爱情。杰克已经准备换个话题，他准备说上几句“友谊之爱”“家人之爱”和“至高无上的上帝之爱”将爱的含义模糊。  
也就是这时，约瑟夫扔下了他的雨伞，他向前走了一小步，恰好跨过了那若隐若现的、朋友间应有的距离，神情坚毅无比，像是完成了十二项艰巨任务的大英雄的赫拉克勒斯，像英勇的无所畏惧的阿克琉斯，也像悍勇赴死败于命运的赫克托尔——但在杰克心中，他是海伦，拥有“令老者肃然起敬的美貌”，他应当以星辰月影作为花冠，懒洋洋地侧倚着黄金椅背，应允旁人亲吻他的手背便已是旁人偌大的荣幸。可他走向前，将自己撞到月桂树上，带着狼耳朵的帽子无声落地，月桂树紧紧抱住了他的腰，枝条将他缠绕，几乎要将他包裹、吞噬、化为自己的一部分。他们共同感受到了对方因沸腾的情绪而颤动不已的胸膛，听到了心脏跳动的和鸣激昂恢弘如贝多芬的《命运》。  
“是的，我的朋友，”在月色融入那双蓝色眼眸的时刻，他听到了约瑟夫冷静到接近漠然却微微颤抖的声音，像蝴蝶在他喉咙里振动翅膀，“我爱你，出于真心，不可避免。是的，就是这样。我对你，怀有十分真挚的爱情。”  
杰克闭上眼睛，荆棘条像嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，尖牙刺穿了他的心脏，但他是拥有美丽歌喉的夜莺，在痛苦里感到了由衷的、令人泪落的幸福，因而无法停止歌唱，只得力竭而死。  
太糟糕了。彷佛有人侵占了他的灵魂，他的一切依然听从于他自己的意志，却也不再属于他。那是约瑟夫的，那一切为约瑟夫所有。杰克甚至觉得，似乎哪怕是为了约瑟夫死去，也竟只是件微不足道的小事。  
于是他们分享了第一个吻。

相较于爱的浓情，他们第一次做爱反而不值一提。  
他们早就开始探讨这件事，谈论情欲背后的哲学意义，闲聊理想中的性爱观，争辩着他们应该在哪里、用什么体位、事前该准备些什么......他们讨论得面面俱到，唯独避开了时间。  
当有一天黄昏，他们两人从一个小型艺术展览徒步走回家，不算劳累，天气渐暖，他们都出了一身汗。约瑟夫先去冲澡，然后是他。当他披着浴袍走出来的时候，却惊讶地看到约瑟夫依然坐在卧室里，而不是平常那样去客厅偷吃冰淇凌。  
他的恋人侧坐在床上，一条腿折叠着藏在浴袍下面，另一条腿探出浴袍，修长而优美，踩到米色地毯上，粉色饱满的脚趾无意识地戳弄着地毯突起的浅灰菱形图案。见他出来，约瑟夫抬头瞧他，那束湛蓝的目光落到他脸上，又飞快地转到窗边，像是在欣赏天际金黄如蜂蜜的余晖。或许日落太美，苍白明丽的侧脸染上一抹霞红。  
杰克在此时突然明白，就是这个时候，这一天终于来到了。  
他走上前，坐在他对面，试探着将他拥抱在怀里。银发半湿，披在肩上，在相拥时蹭过杰克的脸颊，带来些微微的痒。他用比拆取着世上最珍贵的礼物还要轻柔的力度拉开了浴袍的带子，将织物从莹润的肩头滑下。他忽然后悔，在此以前他们应当给彼此安排些诸如泡温泉、游泳这样的活动，免得他骤然瞥见恋人纤细洁白的裸体时心头巨大的震动。约瑟夫哪里都美，浅粉的乳头也美，窄窄的腰也美，弧度圆润的臀部也美，腿间害羞蛰伏的性器也美。他哪里都美，美得让他一时间不知道如何是好，美得令他紧张，令他怀疑——他的身体能不能也让约瑟夫满意。  
大抵是满意的，恋人的视线大胆而直白，脸愈发烧红。他们光着身子在此相拥，这次他轻轻咬住了约瑟夫的肩膀，啃着吻着他锁骨的肌肤。约瑟夫的身体开始颤抖，杰克猜测他大概还是有些紧张，这完全可以理解，因他也有相同的心情。  
“别怕，”他低声安慰他，“我们谷歌过的不是吗？我会找到你的前列腺，我们都看过解剖图了，会找得到的，然后我会让你快乐，就像论坛上说的那样......”  
约瑟夫打断了他的话，以一个现在看来很蠢的问题：“那你呢？你要怎么舒服？”  
他当时的智商恐怕也一样所剩无几，他回答，语气十分肯定，因此听起来很靠谱：“车到山前必有路，总会有办法的。”  
约瑟夫充满信任地看着他，赞同地点头。  
他此刻发现自己的声音不知不觉间已经转哑，他低声地蛊惑似地贴着约瑟夫的耳朵，言语倾诉的片刻引得他一阵轻颤。  
“让我看看，你下面的样子。”  
约瑟夫脸涨得通红，却迟疑地把腿在恋人面前张开，他的肌肉绷紧着，穴口缩紧，看着杰克地眼睛里充满好奇、兴奋和杂糅其间的羞耻。  
杰克吻了上去。  
他发出了一声惊喘，便要推开情人黑发的脑袋。  
杰克舔着恋人的柱体，他只温柔地一吮，约瑟夫手臂便没了力气，只得紧紧扣着床单，低低地呻吟。他把性器舔硬后，开始亲吻对方的穴口。约瑟夫显然是洗澡时便已经有了这种打算，他把自己洗的非常干净，杰克几乎感受不到任何异味，只有沐浴露、精油的芬芳。舌尖逗弄着那个小口，戳弄着他的会阴，约瑟夫控制不住地夹紧了腿，在他脸上摩擦，肌肉缩放的瞬间，杰克把舌头推了进去。约瑟夫听上去都要哭了，他一边喊着不行不行不行，一边坚定地拿脚踹着杰克的肩膀。  
他只逗了逗他的恋人，却没想到这样就把他惹出了泪花。杰克觉得有些好笑，心情放松了许多，扑上去咯吱他的腰窝，让他的宝贝笑起来和他打闹成一团。他发现性爱真是件有趣的事，看上去似乎是他毫无尊严地伺候他的恋人，实际上却是恋人一切的要害都掌握在他手里——这个发现基本奠定了他日后的做爱风格，不论是温存缠绵，还是强势占有，只要是在床上，他就沉迷用各种手段、各种方式让约瑟夫一次又一次地高潮，让约瑟夫在他怀里几乎丧尽理智，只要他愿意，他就能让他发情——然而情欲一事是双向的，约瑟夫很快就学会了怎么引诱他，怎么摆布他，怎么令他疯狂。为了这个，尽管技术很差，但他很喜欢给杰克口交——如果杰克当时在打电话或者做着其他什么正经事，那他就更喜欢了。正如他们所有朋友感慨的那样，他们天生一对。  
后面的事情完全水到渠成。  
约瑟夫趴在床上撅起屁股，这是他们讨论后（谷歌后）认为最省力的——原本约瑟夫提议要用“传教士”，但杰克坚决反对，说他一定会不舒服——杰克在他屁股里面挤了半瓶润滑，从道具和手指里选择用手指开发恋人的身体，他们原本还考虑过rush的可能性，却又一致认定第一次就该清清醒醒地感受着彼此。  
感谢谷歌，他没有辜负对约瑟夫的承诺，成功地找到了G点，并让约瑟夫在被他进入之前就因指奸感受到了高潮。因此当他真正操进去的时候，他的恋人已经又软又甜，没有丝毫阻碍。但他依然小心，律动得缓慢而充分，像波浪摇晃着小舟，约瑟夫因恋人充满温度的安抚闭上了眼睛，一边随着节奏呻吟，一边被温柔的欲望拉进了怀抱。他们也确实是“车到山前必有路”。对于杰克而言，听着恋人带着欲求叫他的名字便已经十分令他快乐，他加快了攻伐的速度，约瑟夫惊得睁大了蓝眼睛，却因转头看到的是他便露出安心的表情，将腰挺起来，让屁股更好的迎合他的欲望。他觉得自己像是要融化了，他们彷佛合二为一，恋人的软穴就是他身体的延伸，通过这里，他彷佛将约瑟夫从内而外都彻底明了，而约瑟夫似乎也这么觉得，他咬着杰克，层层地吸吮着杰克，彷佛杰克生来就是他的一部分，像两颗并肩站立的榕树，枝条在风中相依，天长地久后便化为一体。  
杰克把自己整个人几乎完全压了上去，紧紧拥抱着他，他后面便收的更厉害，像是想要将杰克永远留在他身体里，和他再也不分开。恰好他也是这样的想的，他将阴茎插进最里面，不知顶到了哪里，让约瑟夫猛地仰头哭喊，让他心中的烈焰燃尽一切，最终汹涌地，彷佛要倾尽心中所有感情般全部射给了他。  
这与他们事前说好的外射不同，但约瑟夫不在意，他有些疲倦但兴致很好的样子，高兴地滚到他臂弯里，要他抱。他们相视而笑，亲昵地亲吻着对方的面颊、鼻尖、额头。又觉得肚饿，刚好七点多，他们洗澡更衣后差不多正好是饭店开门的时间。  
只是一旦踏出房门后，好像一切都如新生。  
初尝禁果，还是不一样的。穿好衣服头脑一清醒，双方就都还是十分的羞涩，就好像他们刚刚有了智慧，知晓了羞耻。他们忽然之间就保持了距离，比一年前他们初遇的那样还要刻意。约瑟夫面容沉静地注视前方，一如杰克有时候去大学里找他，看到的他在同学老师面前的模样，温和睿哲，举止优雅，拥有令所有人心折的风度翩翩，唯独不是杰克面前的小恶魔。但杰克也差不多。他显得冷淡而疏离，黑发让他有种阴郁的感觉，同样深色的眼睛往往在注视着别人的同时给对方以不近人情的信号，唯有注视约瑟夫时才浮现出藏匿其间的脉脉深情。  
他们就这样像两个陌生人一般走进了平日里常来的餐馆吃饭。与他们早就熟悉的店员热情地招呼他们，引他们入座，左看右看后，忽的莞尔，让他们稍等，然后跑到后边取出一个非常漂亮的红色蜡烛放到他们之间点上。  
他们忍住想要看对方一眼的欲望，平静地点了餐。  
上前菜的时候，老板娘路过他们，朝他们神秘微笑。  
上主菜的时候，他们发现盘子边上装饰用的樱桃酱变成了玫瑰花瓣。  
等着甜点的时候，约瑟夫再也忍不住了，他盯着玻璃窗上他们两人的侧影，突然气呼呼地小声说：“都怪你！”  
“嗯？”杰克原本支着下巴，盯着那跳动的烛火，听到他的声音慢了半拍看过去，却发现火焰映得他面色微红。  
“都怪你！要不是你总偷偷看我，我们是不会被看出来的。”  
可你怎么知道我偷偷看你？他没出声，却挑起了眉偏头看他，看得他生起了气，在桌子下面踩了他一脚。  
甜点是主厨亲自端上来的，大胡子的中年男子呵呵地笑，除了约瑟夫点的咖啡——那种一半是奶油再加上焦糖的法国咖啡，杰克点的冰淇凌配马卡龙，他还端上了一个圆圆的造型像棉花糖一般的蛋糕。他用火柴点着了那层奶油，火焰腾得窜起，又很快熄灭。  
“火焰朗姆酒蛋糕，赠送给我们的老主顾——约瑟夫先生和杰克先生——终于在一起啦！”  
他主动鼓起掌，然后整个店的人都被带动起来欢呼、鼓掌，约瑟夫仪态完美地站起来表示今天晚上所有消费都由他承担，并借用了店里的吉他弹奏了一曲《斯卡保罗集市》作为感谢。  
这种表现可以说极有风度了，然而走在回家的路上他就开始陷入一种莫名其妙的恼怒，杰克数次试图跟他聊天都被他以各种理由讥讽。进了家门后，他维持着怒火，打开了电脑，与范无咎视频，特意扯着杰克坐在他身边。  
鉴于他曾有让人家勾搭姑娘以引起恋人重视的前科，范无咎只当他又有什么坏主意，提心吊胆地东拉西扯一通并没有发现对面的人有什么不同。杰克感受到约瑟夫的心情变好了，但当谢必安偶然入镜后，情况却立刻直转而下。  
“欸，你们俩是结婚了吗？”  
那个滴水不漏的男子就那么自然路过，就那么轻飘飘看了一眼，就那么随口一说，直中红心。约瑟夫登时就认输了，小声对杰克嘀咕了句“所以总觉得必安超级可怕”，随后连连追问对方是怎么看出来的。  
谢必安微微一笑：“不知怎的，今天看您二位很是刺眼，恨不得一把火烧干净呢～”  
约瑟夫干脆利落地扣上了笔记本，扎到杰克怀里自称自己荣誉受损、家族蒙羞，将来搞不好要和杰克一起被流放到第二狱，受火雨烧灼。  
那不很好吗？那不就是永远在一起了？杰克问。  
约瑟夫嫌弃地白了他一眼，说看破不说破，说他一点都不浪漫。

约瑟夫被他操干得说不出话来，还不曾缓过劲的身体觉得难受，杰克操得好深，又好凶，可他浑身发软，颤抖手臂才推了自己的未婚夫几下，便被杰克维持着插穴的姿势，抓着他的脚踝，折起他的腿，将他翻了个身，脸被摁到柔软的羽毛枕头里。  
杰克捏着他的腰，因为他无力将自己支撑，无力像平时那样把屁股撅起来求欢，所以杰克便死死地箍着他，把他往对方粗硬的下体上撞。  
他觉得羞耻，但他不得不承认他喜欢杰克的疯狂，喜欢自己男人偶尔非常凶残、非常冷酷的另一面。有时候他就像玩火自焚般故意挑拨着杰克欺负他，把他玩的头昏眼花、七荤八素，可他偏偏又知道着杰克打心里宠着他，绝不肯真的伤害他，于是愈发肆意，愈发调皮。这是相爱者不需言谈也能轻而易举领悟的默契，而这种默契早在七年前他们相见的瞬间便已经有所预兆，只是他们过于审慎，似乎彼此都隐约知晓对方便是自己的命运——命运便也是劫难，他本想慢慢靠近，并满意于两人目光相触又分开间互诉的衷肠、并肩行走时无限接近的袖口、手机时不时嗡地响动，可杰克，这个坏人，用着最绅士、最优雅的微笑，追问着他的心意。而那件让他倍显迷人的长袍、那隐隐浮动的香奈儿可可小姐、那挽着他手臂与他跳舞的女伴，无一不触动着他的神经，以至于他冲动地、不计后果地打破了界限——让杰克向他示爱然后他可有可无地接受才是他原本的计划——他可是约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯！他的喜爱即为恩赐。可他一败涂地，急匆匆地败给了英国人的狡猾。恋爱的战争里可没有贞德能帮他翻盘，就算有，也绝不能挽救这样自投罗网式的败局。  
杰克揉着他的屁股，臀肉被掰开到两侧，他知道自己插着阴茎的穴口被未婚夫一览无余地注视着，这个景象刺激到了杰克，他觉得自己肚子里那根东西似乎又胀大了一些，被男人指使着几乎要顶穿他的胃。  
第一次被人这样疯狂地操弄是在杰克家度过的圣诞节，他当时太年轻，傻乎乎地就告诉了男友自己身体的小秘密，在此之前杰克在床上往往劳心劳力伺候得他浑身舒泰才开干，他觉得男朋友可能也注意到了他的敏感，但他们都只跟对方有过性关系，无从比较。而且杰克真的很不喜欢他受伤，这个男人在这方面足以称得上控制欲强烈，杰克恨不得包揽他生活的方方面面，恨不得养的他离不开他。尤其是在床上，他能感觉到，对于杰克来说，他流的血简直就像是抽了他一巴掌，是他尊严的受挫，是他不能接受的失败。然而自那天知道了他的特殊，杰克就像是完全放开了一般，当天晚上就把他操得几乎晕厥。  
不过他印象最深刻的还是世界杯法国夺冠当晚。那天杰克不许他出门参加游行庆典，那太不安全，他就打电话请了几位同在巴黎的好友到家里开派对，他们嗷嗷地欢呼雀跃，用彩喷、番茄酱把客厅每面墙都涂上颜色，写上狂喜和骂人的词句。打开窗户把空矿泉水瓶、零食、丝带等物扔下去，与楼下游行经过的大队伍一同欢庆。他赶在加班的程序员未婚夫下班前把朋友们送走，这样高兴的时候没有杰克陪伴让他感到缺失，难以释怀的、沉重的孤独在热闹后尤其明显。他不懂杰克到底是干什么的，只觉得明明是合开的工作室（杰克也算老板之一），为什么这群疯子总给自己加班。他闷闷不乐地喝了好几瓶啤酒：兑可乐雪碧、兑红酒奶茶、跟冰淇凌搅拌、在酒杯里放树莓......喝酒一时爽，花样喝酒花样爽。约瑟夫生来就善于寻找快乐，纵使爱上了稍显冷峻的男人，也无法动摇他的天性。  
当杰克开门时，他醉醺醺地扑过来抱着自己的男人，满心雀跃，仰着头要给他一个亲吻，可不解风情的未婚夫满脸霜寒，公文包随意扔下，一言不发扯开了他的衬衫。他尚且没意识到危险，以为爱人在向他求欢，因此还有点得意地随着杰克的节奏脱着对方的衣服，边脱边主动吻着对方宽阔的胸膛、线条明显的腹肌，然后再往下恶作剧般隔着内裤揪了揪那半勃的“老朋友”。两人光脚站在羊毛地毯上赤裸相对，约瑟夫感到自己胸腔发热，正要缠上对方的脖子，却被杰克抓住了手臂，一个反剪，直接摁在了餐桌上！男人扒开他的肉穴，甚至不给他扩张，便把怒张勃发的阴茎插了进去，很慢却不停顿，一直插到菊心。  
“啊————！”他发出了尖叫。杰克似乎觉得吵，便捂住了他的嘴。前一个夜晚刚好好享受过，他的小穴一天都让他有种合不拢的错觉，但实际上还是紧涩，紧得杰克似乎也有些疼，但他还是就这么一点点将他塞得满满的。  
这个夜晚于约瑟夫实在难忘，尽管对方动作粗暴，但他自己的身体却十分受用。从想到自己心爱的人开始，他就知道他后面开始痒了，以至于那心爱的人把他弄疼的时候，他扭着身子挣扎，却反而让屁股里粗硬的阴茎转着角度刺激着甬道的各处敏感点。电流一样的刺激密密实实地鞭打着他的神经，被猛操带来的疼痛反而让他彻底兴奋起来，他被干得合不上嘴，口水流到杰克手上，对方于是哼笑着捏了捏他的脸蛋，将口水抹到他胸前，顺手揉搓起早就硬起来的乳头。一层连一层的快感让他顾不上羞耻地叫了出来，远方传来居民们狂欢的叫嚷，他虽然不曾参与世界杯夺冠大游行，但他已经不觉得多么遗憾，因为他的杰克回来了，杰克带给了他另一场，只属于他自己的狂乱夜晚。  
他从来都不肯坦白过的事情是，他真的觉得这样的杰克很帅，冷漠的、严厉的、眼睛里含着暗火的杰克帅的他心脏扑通扑通的跳。当杰克抓着他的膝弯把他开着腿抱起来，一边干穴，一边在室内走着，让他好好看看他把家里折腾成什么样子的时候，他一边因丢脸生着闷气，一边只觉得责问着他的杰克实在有种令他意想不到的英俊，给自己择偶的眼光点了一百个赞。  
至少被干尿之前，他是真心如此感觉的。

杰克不知道他在神游些什么，这个姿势让他看不到约瑟夫的表情，也就无从猜测他的情绪。他干得很重，大开大合，每一次阴茎的挺入都将软穴里浊白的精液插爆，体液飞溅起来，星星点点地沾染上被他掐出指印的大腿。睾丸拍打在约瑟夫的屁股上，打得穴口边的肌肤泛起粉红。他因此突然想到，他的约瑟夫这么反对“禁止打屁股法案”，该不会是他小时候被家人打过吧。  
关于这个人选，他立刻想到了恋人的双胞胎哥哥。  
他们原本计划在约瑟夫大学毕业后以准未婚夫夫的身份一道正式拜访德拉索恩斯家。实际上在此之前当杰克还是合租朋友、亲密好友、男朋友的时候，便已经与保护欲意外很重的D家家长同进过几次晚餐，并且常常与德拉索恩斯夫人视频聊天。法国本科只有三年，硕士两年，其实读完硕士再订婚也一点都不晚，但是他们都不愿意再等下去。说来好笑，如今法国有高达百分之七十的年轻人不愿意结婚，只选择同居，而哪怕他们有了子女，愿意为子女缔结婚姻的也不过三分之一。杰克和约瑟夫却都选择了婚姻，非常传统，彷佛总得有什么大权威的认可才算真正套牢了彼此。  
但与克劳德的相遇实在令人猝不及防。劳动节假期的第一天，年轻的情侣翻云覆雨了整夜。杰克醒的时候已经约莫中午，约瑟夫还依然趴在他胸前酣睡，白软卷毛乱成鸟巢，团成一团棉花。他温柔地注视着恋人浅色纤长的睫毛下淡淡的阴影出了一小会神，才小心地用枕头替代了自己的位置，翻下床准备给家务能力只限于摁洗碗机洗衣机按钮的小混蛋做早餐。  
他打着哈欠走进客厅，突然听见身后有人用极熟悉的声音与极陌生的语气说了句“早安呐”,不该出现的第三人令他脊背发寒，猛地转身便看到一个枪口正对着他——拿枪的手指浅褐却娇嫩一同他那贵公子般的恋人——一身迷彩服装扮却与自家宝贝长相一模一样的男人叠着双腿坐在沙发正中央，平静地将视线从茶几那束他自己带来的白铃兰移到杰克脸上，开口道：“欧拉拉，想必你就是约瑟夫的小朋友喽？（直译小朋友实意男朋友）”  
“刚度过了一个美好的夜晚，对不对？”  
他从那双闪着寒光的眼睛里觉得对方似乎真的想给他开一枪，那把枪甚至装了消音器，可见来者果然不善。这时候，发觉情人离开的约瑟夫揉着眼睛出现在门边，哼哼唧唧地嘟囔着要吃炒蛋，看到哥哥愣了几秒，一脸惊恐地往回跑，但已经被人率先摸到门把手。结果是两人一起闯进去，门在他们身后关上，留下哥哥一句“我也吃炒蛋”便归于寂静。  
杰克知道不该打扰他们两个，只得无奈地走进厨房。  
但卧室里传来约瑟夫的尖叫，杰克因此放下铲子，还是选择冲进卧室。门锁了，约瑟夫隔着门喊着不让他进来。他心神不定没法做早餐，索性下楼去附近的Brunch餐厅买了几份约瑟夫爱吃的东西，等着兄弟俩私下里解决问题。  
约瑟夫当然提及过双生子哥哥，他告诉杰克哥哥小时候身体非常不好，在他们七到十岁的那几年都几乎住在重症病房，谁也不知道怎么了，彷佛上帝就是要带走他。当他们胆战心惊地度过了十五岁生日后，哥哥的身体才终于勉强健康了起来，等他开始在医生的建议下学些搏击后，便看上去也日渐强壮。但儿子幼时多次濒临死亡的困境已经给兄弟俩的母亲造成了挥之不去的噩梦，也让她成为了知名慈善家兼极其虔诚的天主教信徒，还曾被人骗着（哄着？）在非洲捐了十多座教堂。她不能接受任何一个儿子离她太远，所以她要求两个儿子都必须留在本国上学。大儿子干脆被要求呆在家里，请各大教授为他授课。哪怕一直健康的约瑟夫，她也不肯放松，虽说勉强同意了巴黎高师，却也只许他住自己家的房产，还非得让他找个朋友一起住，否则就要派管家过来。  
“但你不是说，你哥哥在里约研究鸟类......”  
“是啊，哥哥留了一封信就离家出走了。”约瑟夫摊了摊手，“妈咪一连十多天，每晚都流着眼泪背诵《明日清晨》，总觉得自己的大儿子随时都有可能像雨果的女儿一般死于船难，或者死于第三世界的不管哪门子病毒——对不起我们家政治一向不太正确，等你什么时候跟我爸爸看奥运会开幕式就知道了——直到哥哥和我们开始视频，啊我得说他把头发剪断后真难看，并且坦白他定的机票，虽然是为了防止自家保镖堵机场，非常曲折的从巴黎到北京到纽约到迪拜到伦敦再到里约的机票，但他确实一直没有坐船，根本不曾考虑其他交通工具，实际上甚至不曾坐过二等座。”  
因此克劳德在杰克印象中应该是个短发约瑟夫的模样，只是可能更羸弱些，更叛逆些，要知道约瑟夫可是年年冬天去滑雪因此隔一年瘸一次腿直到有男友陪伴才得以保全的精神冒险者（其惨烈程度把第一年没在一起过圣诞假的杰克吓了一跳后来扶着男友上学才发现路上好几个学生都是拄着拐或坐着轮椅的），但他当他回到家发现卧室门上的大窟窿后，他结合早晨被枪指着的经历迅速把“只能远程攻击”的标签改为“大佬”。  
“为什么不告诉我你有男朋友？为什么去年不在家过圣诞节？为什么作为你哥哥我却得等着美智子告诉我你要和别人订婚？”  
兄弟俩口味差不多又不太一样，克劳德往欧姆雷特上撒了一分钟胡椒粉，而约瑟夫默默依偎在杰克怀里重量压在杰克身上却把臀部悬空，指挥着杰克给他沾好番茄酱喂到嘴边，不理会哥哥的问题。  
“说话，约瑟夫，别让我当着你男朋友的面打你屁股。”  
“哪有你这样当哥哥的，六岁之前打架你赢不了就假哭，嚎得像个土拨鼠一样让妈咪揍我，十岁之后我不敢还手哪一次我们吵架你没欺负我？后来你学了功夫就开始管教我了......我才不承认你是我的哥哥，我的哥哥才不会一走了之好几年连家都不回，你也有资格说圣诞假，这几年你什么时候回来过过圣诞节？滚回你的里约，跟你的鹦鹉结婚去吧！不但订婚，我连结婚也不会邀请你的！”  
不欢而散。  
他知道约瑟夫也就耍个嘴瘾，不然解释不了哥哥怎么会有他公寓的钥匙。很明显，哥哥回来参加他订婚仪式的事情令他非常高兴，尽管他的高兴方式是克劳德一走他就打电话给妈妈让她派人来抓，然后折磨着杰克陪他试了好几身礼服确保订婚仪式上拥有同一张脸的克劳德一定抢不了他的风头，等到晚上得知了叛逆哥哥捕获成功，此时已被收走护照银行卡关押在巴黎郊区一栋别墅而本在米兰度假的父母已经到达巴黎戴高乐机场，约瑟夫大笑三声，把杰克推倒，不顾伤痛，身残志坚，主动骑上去与情人亲热。  
这算是少有的福利了，但其实当时的杰克抚摸着恋人被打肿的小屁股，任由对方一脸沉迷地扭腰摆臀时，满心想的都是要用什么药，第二天还痛吗，性欲都不曾入脑。  
正如当前他想到这段往事时，除了对打约瑟夫屁股忽然充满性幻想以外，竟没有半点心疼的感觉。  
他放慢了攻占爱人的速度，亲吻着对方白皙到能看清蓝色血管的背，啃咬着脊柱上那一个个玲珑的小突起。这让约瑟夫挽回一点神智，他从回忆里的热潮走回到此刻未婚夫的怀里。缠绵悱恻的快感不那么剧烈、不带着要扼杀他的威势，却很甜蜜、很温馨，杰克知道他很喜欢这个，泄过的阴茎重新立了起来，蹭着床单吐着口水。杰克亲着约瑟夫的耳背，满意地感受到下面的软穴立刻收紧了起来，他在他耳边索性低低地笑着，说着调情的话语，告诉他他的小嘴里有多么热情，让这具身体逐渐热了起来，耳廓变成了粉红色。他留意到约瑟夫的手已经不经意间放到了自己的胸乳揉捏，嘴里轻声哼吟，于是他在他耳边问他觉不觉得自己淫荡——他曾在床上脱口一句“slut”使得男友一脚把他踹下床——但现在他这么问的时候，约瑟夫却会用水润潮热的穴吸住他，然后理直气壮地回答：“当然不算。”被他多顶撞几下，才含着眼泪，吞吞吐吐地续上爱语：“只要是你，都可以。”  
“那么，”他带着笑意问，“我可以打你屁股吗？”  
约瑟夫回头狠狠瞪他：“你想吵架吗？”

吵架？他们当然吵过。  
在他们相恋这七年里，他们往往没几天就会拌一次嘴，但从没有哪一次真正伤害到了他们之间的感情。  
记忆力冲突最大的那次在世界杯事件后两周内突然爆发。  
约瑟夫忽然就开始不跟他说话，故意冷落他，故意晚回家，故意在他面前挽起袖口给那苍白纤细的手腕擦上几滴古龙水，然后头也不回地走出门，只临行前才告知杰克，他有个朋友间的小约会要赴。  
他不可忍耐，几乎觉得血液里所有疯狂因子一时间都突突跃动，叫嚣着要撕碎他的恋人，要掐着未婚夫的脖子，把他永远扼死在他身边。  
这并非玩笑，他从没有跟约瑟夫提起过，他可能真的是个疯子。约瑟夫不会知道，他出于礼貌而没有多问的未婚夫早已去世的外祖母，是在丈夫病死后自己用烟头点燃了自己浸透的酒精的睡衣将自己烧死在卧室里的。而约瑟夫也不知道杰克的母亲，那个温柔可亲的太妃糖女士，十六年前发病的时候是如何魔鬼般彻夜尖叫，砸碎了所有她看得见的镜子和能反光的镜面，然后袒露着鲜血淋漓的手臂坐在客厅里哭泣，因为她觉得镜子里囚禁着她的小女儿——那个女孩在杰克八岁那年追着她的皮球不幸因车祸去世，名字叫爱丽西娅，笑起来像朵迎着太阳开放的波斯菊，同杰克的冷峻与他们母亲的柔美都很不一样。杰克其实客观觉得她如果能平安长大可能才是更好的选择，因为看上去在拥有疯子血统的孩子里面，比起杰克，她看上去才是真正健康、真正完美、真正值得人爱的人。  
杰克真的不是。  
杰克去厨房挑了一把刀，就这个举动他就足足做了十分钟，他第一次意识到德国人在刀具的分类上实在精细，而他的未婚夫也实在讲究，明明一点也不会做饭，偏偏把工具买得齐全。杰克笑了一下，觉得约瑟夫真是他的克星，连这种事都要因他缓上了那么一会儿。  
他最终还是选择了一把锋利的牛排刀，太大的刀具不利于他的克制，是的，尽管他觉得自己浑身的血液都在沸腾，但他觉得自己依然十分冷静。他平静而厌恶地在自己手臂上斜着划出一道血口子，鲜艳的疯狂基因从皮肤下面沁了出来，猩红色的液体越涌越多，汇成不祥的小溪汩汩流到桌子上，滴答下来弄脏了约瑟夫喜欢的青白地砖。他感觉头脑更清醒了些，头一次做这种事，伤口很长却不太深，他并没有掌握好伤害自己的办法。但杰克把原因归咎于是刀不好用，他的视线还是放到了那把平日用来剁骨切肉的扁平刀具......  
他想，约瑟夫终于讨厌了他。与被神钟爱的小王子不同，他是这样平庸，这样无聊，没有值得重视的才华，也没有情感丰富的魂灵。他阴冷得像伦敦终日不散的雾霭，僵硬如墓地里腐朽枯槁的骷髅。  
可就是他这样人，却竟敢将约瑟夫占为己有，竟认为他们天生应该属于彼此，竟暗中谋求将他绑在身边，不许他看别人，不许他不理他。  
仔细想来，身为情人他连做爱都不十分合格。  
他想起他欺负约瑟夫的那个晚上。约瑟夫被他抱起来干得抽泣，饮够酒精的肌肤滚烫得像发烧，那么柔软，又那么迟钝，让他不费丝毫力气就抓住了他，不管他怎么挣扎，都只能被他越干越深，反而那热乎乎的腰背贴在他胸膛上扭动，令他欲念愈发汹涌，力度愈发狂野。他为着生气他的宝贝在别人面前醉成这样，带着莫名升起的恶意，在屋子里走动，便一下一下地狠干，在他每一处涂鸦停留，严厉地责问他为什么要把家里搞成这样。其实约瑟夫做的任何事情他都觉得可爱，这个小混蛋在电视机上挤了一堆番茄酱，因为他带着他那群狐朋狗友一道重温了这届世界杯好几场爆冷门的比赛，在德国对韩国的那场，实在觉得口头嘲讽不够，便抄起酱射爆了日耳曼民族金色的脑袋——他甚至觉得自己体贴，因为他还考虑到那是电视，所以没用喷漆，特意用了好擦的材料——为了给杰克或者小时工省点力气，反正他约瑟夫小甜饼是不可能做家务的这辈子都不可能做家务的。  
他逼着他述说自己的罪行，说的时候却不延缓下身的欺凌。约瑟夫身子被干得泛起粉红，他每说几个字，都会抑制不住留下口水，顺着下巴滴到地毯上。可每当他想将嘴里的津液吞咽，杰克却会立刻补一记重重的撞击，让他无计可施，在他面前显出了他这辈子可能最丢人的样子。他最终把他带到洗浴间，看到镜子的那一刻恋人就明白了他要干什么。  
他要让他好好看看，看看自己是怎么被他操成这样的。他要让他明白，他的身体有多么喜欢他，有多么，需要他。  
约瑟夫的阴茎被快感刺激得高高翘着，前列腺液越冒越多。熟红的穴口被阴茎翻来覆去地操开，根本合不拢，嫩红的软肉在阴茎撤出的时候被翻带着暴露在镜子里。他仰着头吟咏，喉结随抽插的节奏而动，彷佛是在品尝着情欲。他的神情是遮掩不了痴迷，又有矛盾的羞赧，因而看上去异常淫靡又异常脆弱。  
杰克加快了速度，力度却毫不减弱。他狂乱地摇着头，被干得翻起了眼白，胡乱地蹬着纤细的小腿。突然，他像意识到了什么不好的事情一样，带着哭腔尖叫着求饶，双腿不再软着敞开，而是违抗着架住它们的胳膊极力并起，整个身子都像虾米般紧紧缩着。  
杰克被他夹得舒畅，他对约瑟夫过于了解，不假思索便猜到了答案。  
但他没有心软，他爱的蓝眼睛里溢满泪水，他都没有放过他。他强横地把那双没剩多少力气的、遍布淤红显得可怜之极的大腿掰开，像分开一枚还活着的蛤蜊，他哑着嗓子嗤笑着命令道：“尿吧。”  
同时阴茎深深地捣中了最敏感的内里。约瑟夫控制不住地挺直了腰背，一道水线从他腿间扬着弧度落下。  
他把约瑟夫弄哭了，不是生理性的泪水，也不是小声抽泣，而是啕嚎大哭，哭的像个孩子，一边哭一边骂他，仿佛受了天大的委屈。他那时候性器尚且硬挺，却也舍不得再继续下去。他把约瑟夫抱到卧室的床上，用他喜欢的一堆抱枕簇拥着他，然后自己回去清理浴室的残局。等他再回来的时候，约瑟夫已经抱着皮卡丘缩到角落里，用脚蹬踹着杰克的枕头，见杰克走过来就气鼓鼓地拿玩具们砸他......  
接下来的事情他已然记不太清，但他印象里约瑟夫还是原谅了他，只是现在看来显然这个原谅是源于他天使般的善良，却未必是他真的不生气，毕竟约瑟夫是那样的骄傲，那样的在意着外表——他们第一次做爱后他对杰克说的第一句话就是追问自己高潮的样子难不难看是不是像xvideo里那些视频一样面色狰狞，听杰克百般赞美才将信将疑地高起兴来。这样的人被那么对待简直比杀了他还难受。  
那么这可以算是约瑟夫讨厌他的原因之一了......杰克还要再想，但他眼前发黑，开始觉得冷，冷得让他像打个哆嗦却没有力气，冷得让他觉得恶心、眩晕。他倚着柜子，慢慢滑坐到地上，刀具哐当一声掉落，但他已经注意不到了。  
等他再次醒来的时候，不是在医院，而是在约瑟夫家，位于小巴黎的豪宅，当初克劳德反复生病的那几年，D家便从尼斯搬到了这里，这栋房子常年驻扎着整组医疗人员和相配的仪器，随时为有可能的意外做准备。而他是由直升飞机运过来的——约瑟夫亲自驾驶帅的一比——这也是为什么D家给儿子准备顶楼公寓的原因。  
他第一眼看到的当然是他的未婚夫，面色铁青的、看上去恨不得弄死他的未婚夫依然穿着昨晚出门的那身衣服，只是沾上了他肮脏的血，硬生生把俊俏的贵公子变成了衣冠禽兽似的变态刽子手。  
“为什么呢？”约瑟夫开始说话时，眼泪就开始滚落，晶莹剔透的小水晶，一滴滴砸在杰克盖的被子上，仿佛透过柔软的布料、羽毛，像精巧的匕首刺进杰克心里。  
“为什么呢？你讨厌我了吗？是因为我让你伤心了吗？”  
那双蓝眼睛里彷佛蒙上一层灰烬，暗淡的瞳孔里饱含世上所有的悲伤，平日里快活的焰火全被这忧伤的浪潮湮灭。  
“别哭。”杰克艰难地吐出几个字，他觉得自己大约置身于失血过多的幻象，不然他的约瑟夫为什么看上去好像不肯离开他一样。  
但这显然不是幻觉，杰克的幻觉里肯定不会有克劳德，恋人的双生哥哥懒懒散散走进来，传说中总欺负约瑟夫养的考尔拉（阿拉斯加犬）的那只金刚大鹦鹉趾高气扬地站在他肩上。  
克劳德冷笑一声：“差不多得了，谈个恋爱而已，别这么蠢，罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？你们是不是还打算服个毒，再到卢瓦尔河谷挖我们家祖坟去啊？”  
他的到来转移了约瑟夫的情绪，约瑟夫凶恶地瞪着哥哥，像泰晤士河上的天鹅般勇猛又利落地把他和鹦鹉赶走，然后掀开被子，趴到杰克身边，把头靠在他胳膊上小声地抽泣。  
谢天谢地，持刀的左手完好无损，能让他在这种时候给予恋人抚慰。  
“对不起，”他向恋人道歉，“我知道我不该限制你的自由，但我实在控制不住自己。”  
他向他讲述了他的故事，将他所有不堪的一切：灵魂里的阴暗、骨子里的漠然、血脉里的狂乱一并全盘托出——于是约瑟夫也讲述了他的故事，随时可能离去的兄弟、为此全副心神都在哥哥身上的父母、童年里时常在深夜里惊醒然后发现家里除了他以外只有管家和保姆因为哥哥又一次的发病......他在十八岁以前从来没住过小于四百平方米的房子，却只能抱着自己的被子孤零零地坐在窗前瞭望黑夜，直到天际破开一丝光明，清晰却遥远，灿烂，却那么寒冷。  
限制自由不是他所害怕的，可恋人总要工作，总不能在他身边，总是不能将他拥抱——寂寞，只剩他一人的寂寞，被爱人置之不理的寂寞，才是约瑟夫不可忍受的地方。只是他那么骄傲，对此半个字也不肯说，宁愿通过折磨对方的办法唤起他的同理心，也绝不乞求杰克的陪伴。  
他们再次相拥，他们再次接吻，这次再没有什么隔阂能够疏远他们，再也没有什么困难能挡在他们面前。  
只有过的唯一一次吵架，其结果是杰克每周里不管再怎么繁忙都有两天完完全全属于约瑟夫，而约瑟夫同意了试管婴儿杰克可以不提供精子，但他提议女儿可以叫爱丽西娅，因为爱丽西娅这个名字一听就像是个法兰西的好姑娘，还是那种喜欢穿碎花深色长裙、走路间摇曳着露出大腿、风情无限却低头害羞拨弄碎发的法国女郎。  
然后他们决定下了婚期——2019年七月中旬，在卢瓦尔河谷的城堡举行婚礼，然后带着所有亲朋好友赶到阿维尼翁享受戏剧节！

“不不不，”杰克啃着未婚夫的蝴蝶骨，含混不清地表态，“谁敢跟自己的心肝吵架呢？只是你总说打屁股，我总不能无动于衷……”  
“你得拿出一个严肃的态度正视这件事，我们家将来家庭教育绝对不能出现两套方针，我绝对不同意我打完孩子之后，你居然要喂他吃糖，这绝对不可能——没有人能吃我的糖。范小时候就是这样的，你看现在多欠揍，要不是必安一直管教着，他迟早会被人打死。”  
“是的，没有人能吃你的糖……看，都是你的……”  
伴随着浓厚的、令人发狂的快感，杰克重重一杵，极乐划穿大脑皮层，在已经满含精液的穴里再度射精，抽出性器后，小穴咕噜噜地冒泡，将吃不下的东西吐出来，搞得床榻间腥膻一片。  
情事结束，恋人照常要黏糊糊地亲昵一番。  
杰克一边吻着约瑟夫，一边用湿巾简单擦掉身上的狼藉，每当这个时候，他都隐约感到不可置信，七年了，从十八岁到二十五岁，他们之间的爱情却彷佛从不曾减少一丝，他的约瑟夫似乎一如七年前初恋时年轻俊美，时光流逝，可什么都没变。  
哦不，还是有点区别的，比如他的头发，比如约瑟夫的身材——“宝贝儿，你的小肚子上好像有点肉肉……”  
七年前恋人只要对自己有一丝的不满意，都会照着油管、ins上素食博主给自己和杰克安排一次十多天的沙拉和健身计划。  
但七年后，或许是那些博主一个接一个地被发现了私下偷偷吃肉，约瑟夫对纯素食的兴趣跌破零点，降为负值。  
“哦，”约瑟夫玩着杰克的手机（是真的手机不是别的！）一脸冷漠，“那不是被你内射射多了吗。”  
杰克手上动作一顿，几乎想现在、立刻，把他摁倒再来一次。  
然而午后的阳光过于温暖，相较于情欲的放纵，他的心柔和而安静，像夜里被月亮朗照的湖面。  
“我爱你。”他突然说。  
约瑟夫“嗯？”一声，饶有兴趣地放下了手机。  
“你是我的生命，我爱你。”  
他的恋人开始不好意思，脸颊带了点绯红。  
“你为什么突然说这个……”  
“我不只爱你的美貌，爱你的聪慧浪漫，爱你孩子般的天真，爱你纯洁的心肠。”  
约瑟夫把头埋在他怀里，等待着他的下文。  
“我还爱你的骄纵，爱你的恐惧，爱你的坏脾气，爱你不食人间烟火，爱你几近于无的运动细胞。”  
“喂喂喂！我滑雪并不差！范无咎第一次玩的时候，脑袋是倒插进雪里的！”  
“好吧，我还爱你吃诺曼底的臭奶酪，下一次我会考虑吻你的。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”约瑟夫戳着他的胸肌，问：“你是在准备婚礼发言吗？”  
“如果我说是，”他牵起他的手放到唇边亲吻，“你还要吵着说什么‘不要跟你结婚啦’这种话吗？”  
未婚夫莹蓝的瞳眸迸发出前所未有的欢乐光彩，他忍着笑说：“当然啦，言论自由，我爱说什么说什么……”  
“那么我说，我不同意。”杰克打断了他的话，像龙守着珍宝一样，把他裹在他怀里。

“没有人会同意的，我们天生一对。”  
这句话，约瑟夫要给他点三千个赞。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：  
> 注释不全，有引用有化用有梗，这篇文章里他们做的每一件事都有现实对应有地址有出处（这样更甜蜜了不是吗），但懒得写。忍吧。  
> Oui, c'est ça. Je te voue un amour vraiment cordial.  
> 对，就是这样，我对你怀有十分真挚的爱情。


End file.
